


Mitsukete, Mitsumine

by ichimonjilewds



Series: manager manages fighters [2]
Category: The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, guess the tv show that nagi is watching, if anyone guesses it right they get a free pass to decide the tags on my next fanfic, theres a mention of geese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimonjilewds/pseuds/ichimonjilewds
Summary: Yukari has to buy groceries, but Billy senses that something isn't right…
Relationships: Billy Kane/Yukari Mitsumine
Series: manager manages fighters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995214
Kudos: 6





	Mitsukete, Mitsumine

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hello~ Shinn is back with a new banger 🤙🤙 
> 
> I always wanted to write BillyYuka, and my fellow discord mates gave me an inspiration, shoutout to Yama Hikari! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> i couldnt find a way to properly convey how Billy sounds rough in english… so you get british slang in place (lol)

It was a normal day in the Daimon Dojo, and Yukari was finished cleaning up the training room where the fighters sparred. Today, Billy, Yomi and Nagi came over to use the dojo. The brunette looked at her wristwatch and realized that it was time to cook lunch. 

‘Since it’s the New World team, I just need to prepare tamagoyaki and carbonara...’ Yukari thought as she prepared the ingredients. As she went to check for any instant carbonara sauce, she realizes she did not have any of the ingredients needed. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting to buy more ingredients, but steeled herself immediately as she prepared to go out. 

Billy was in the living room and noticed Yukari getting her bag and her belongings, and followed her from behind. “Lass, what’s the matter?” he asked.

“I forgot to buy groceries, I’ll make a quick trip to the closest store and come back in time for lunch.” The brunette quickly said as she slipped on her flats.

Billy had a feeling that something was not right, but shrugged it off. “If you insist, if anything bad happens, don’t hesitate to call me,”

Yukari hummed a note as she quickly run out of the house. She walked hastily, and made a beeline to the store. On her way, she did not realize the presence of someone following her from behind, holding a camera, taped onto a walking stick, at his side and at ankle-level.

“I found you, my Yukari Mitsumine!” he whispered to himself as he started walking behind her.

~

In the living room, the British man felt uneasy as he sat around with Yomi and Nagi. The deity was busy being enamoured with the latest live-action kids show on TV, and Yomi is explaining to his master about how it all works. It was amusing for Billy to see someone with the power to destroy the world be excited over something such as television programs.

As he snickered at the protagonist preparing to defeat the monster of the week, his nerves were not calming down.

‘Something’s off, I know it...’ He knew this feeling from all those years of serving Geese Howard, and he knew he should follow through with it. Billy decided to trust his instincts and got up from his seat.

“Where are you going? Yomi said there will be a ‘transformation’ sequence, you should see it too, Billy.” Nagi smiled as he waved his hand as a gesture of invitation. 

“Sorry, I’ll catch up later,” the blond man muttered as he left the door. As he followed the usual route to the nearest store a few blocks down from the dojo, he saw a suspicious man, holding a miniature camera taped to a walking stick. Billy does not know his intentions but he blended into the crowed as he tailed him. His grip on his collapsible staff gets tighter until trailed into the store. The blond man saw Yukari at the tin-can aisle from afar and inched closer within an earshot. He noticed the stalker was trying too hard to casually strike up a conversation.

~

Yukari looked at the rows upon rows of various pasta sauce brands. ‘I know Nagi isn’t the kind to be fussy about sauce, but Yomi said Breggo is the best brand when making carbonara for him...’ she thought as she grabbed a misplaced sauce tin of carbonara at a lower aisle. 

Suddenly, a man approached Yukari and tapped her shoulder lightly. “Hey, Yukari~” he cooed in a tone that made the brunette feel uneasy. She turned to see a person who was definitely foreign, and was wearing clothes that hid his identity. Yukari does not remember any foreign people she befriended from her old office job, nor from her connections. What scared her was the fact that the person knew her name.

“Y-yes? Have we met?” Yukari tried to stay calm, griping her bag straps and the store’s grocery basket to keep her grounded.  
“You may not remember me, but I’ve known you, Yukari Mitsumine...” 

The brunet woman felt the chill that ran up and down her spine was the most intense one she has felt within her years of living. The stalker lightly swung the stick around her legs and circling her like a prey, eyeing its next meal.

“What are you doing...?” her voice faltered ever so slightly, but it was enough for the man to take notice.

“Fear not, Yukari, I am here to take you away from those... disgusting fighters...” he emphasized the last two words with venomous intent. “I hate those motherfuckers for having you to themselves, you should have me as your lover...”

Billy had heard enough. He ran into the aisle, as he flicked his wrist to snap the three-part staff into action. He lunged into the aisle and used his staff to push the stalker away with one end, and hugging Yukari close to his chest. The brunette manager nearly dropped her grocery basket and held onto it tighter, her knuckles turning white from it. The stalker fell over onto his back, knocking the camera out of his hands. 

“Are you okay, lass?!” 

Yukari couldn’t say anything from the shock, and only nodded in silence. The blond man lets go of Yukari and she got behind him for safety.

“Billy Kane...?! You... fucking... cuck!” the stalker tried to get up but was pushed back down by Billy’s staff hitting him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Bold coming from you, wanker.” Billy snarked as he placed his foot on the stalker’s neck. “Lass, call the fuzz.”

“Ah- right!” Yukari said as she fumbled for her phone and dialed the police. 

~ 

After the police came to apprehended the stalker and take the surrounding witness accounts, Billy and Yukari headed home, with their groceries carried by Billy. They walked in silence until the brunette spoke up.

“Thank you, Billy... I wouldn’t have made it out alive had you not saved me...”

Billy exhaled a sigh, “Always had this feeling when I know someone is trailing my boss, and it happened almost frequently. I knew I was right to trust my gut this time.”

Yukari giggled as they reached the dojo. “You’re always so cool, Billy...”

The remark made the British man flustered and turn red. “What’s up with that, lass...” 

"But you are, and I like that about you, you're dependable…" 

Billy grumbled in embarassment as they arrived back at the dojo. Billy got to eat scotch eggs that day, as a token of gratitude from Yukari.

**Author's Note:**

> this got lengthy, and i rushed the ending orz
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it!! (*´∀｀)


End file.
